A Pirate King
by lovers-of-lost-dimensions
Summary: Nine year old Amelia Pond dreams of a boy her age named Sherlock Holmes and they become pirates together.


_Amelia Jessica Pond was no ordinary child. Every night in her dreams she would be visited by a strange, funny man. His name was The Doctor. In her dreamland she would grow older but still have adventures with The Doctor. While everyone told her this man was only a silly dream she knew one day he would come for her. Sometimes the dreams were difficult to remember and occasionally they would be forgotten but when she awoke her mind was filled with images impossible things and all the stars and planets she could see, and even farther. _

_But tonight was different. Amelia was not in the blue flying police box but in an empty, distorted land. If she looked down she could see her reflection and oddly enough she was her normal nine year old self, not grown up Amy Pond._

_As Amelia wandered through the land someone tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Where are we?" _

_She turned around and faced the figure. It was a small boy, about her age. He had dark, curly hair and intense blue eyes. The boy's skin was fair and he appeared to be somewhat gangly and tall._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded._

"_If I don't know where I even am how would you except me to know why I'm here," the boy growled, crossing his arms in a superior sort of way._

"_No need to be rude, though you seem like you enjoy being rude," Amelia snapped._

"_I'm just being logical, unlike you. Anyways, we're getting off topic. Where are we?" he asked again, this time with a tone of impatience._

"_I won't tell you if you don't tell me your name," Amelia crossed her arms._

_Frowning, the boy pointed out, "That's quite a childish thing to say."_

_Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I'm nine so I reckon I'm allowed to be that way. But I'm usually a lot older here…"_

"_Older? You aren't making a bit of sense!" _

"_Oh never mind that, now what is your name?" she demanded once again._

"_Sherlock Holmes," he finally answered._

"_You have a funny name, like me!" she exclaimed happily, for people had always laughed at her name. Except The Doctor, he called it a fairy tale name._

"_My name is not funny!" Sherlock mumbled defensively. _

"_Your name sounds familiar."_

"_Well I haven't the faintest clue as to why you recognize my name."_

"_Don't get cross with me," laughed Amelia, "That'll do you no good."_

_Sherlock sighed, "You are impossible!"_

"_Sure am," she smiled._

"_Where are we?" Sherlock asked again._

"_By the way, my name's Amelia Pond. Thanks for asking."_

_Groaning, Sherlock persisted, "Alright now you have to tell me where we are!"_

"_Nowhere, everywhere, and anywhere," she answered simply._

"_What are you going on about? You're not making any sense!"_

"_Of course I'm making sense, silly. You're just not catching on."_

_Sherlock was not quite sure how to respond to that. What is wrong with this mad girl?_

"_Oh come on, Sherlock. What if you had the chance to do anything? To be anywhere? To be anything? What would you be?" Amy grinned at him and her eyes twinkled curiously._

_Sherlock thought for a moment, "Perhaps a scientist or-"_

"_Not something boring, stupid," Amelia playfully punched him, "Everybody wants to be something impossible!"_

"_I want to be…a pirate," Sherlock answered quietly, "But my brother, Mycroft says that's ridiculous."_

_Amelia gave him a warm smile, "Who cares if it's ridiculous? I'm going to be a pirate queen!"_

"_There are no pirate queens," he scoffed._

"_Who says?"_

_Sherlock made an exasperated sound, "Well technically, no well if, well I don't know!"_

"_Exactly!" she cried, " I have a friend, The Doctor. When he comes for me he'll let me be a pirate queen."_

"_Doctor who?"_

"_Does it matter? He takes me on adventures on his spaceship that travels the universe, the Tardis. You should come with us!"_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_Oh, shut it. Sometimes wonderful things sound mad at first."_

"_Well maybe because they are actually mad."_

_Sherlock if a man offered to take you to explore anything and everything wouldn't you say yes?" Amy asked._

"_Well what about-" he began._

"_Stop asking why for a second and just have some fun, will you?" _

_Sighing, Sherlock asked, "Is The Doctor real?"_

"_Of course he is, stupid."_

"_You promise?"_

_Amelia nodded and in that moment Sherlock Holmes ignored everything Mycroft told him about logic and how illogical fantasies like this were._

"_Okay. When is he coming?"_

"_Soon," she extended out her hand to Sherlock's, "Until he comes let's be pirates!"_

"_I've never had a friend before," he admitted._

"_Better late than never," Amelia laughed, still with her hand outstretched._

_For once Sherlock put his trust in someone and took her hand in his, "If you're the pirate queen then I'll be the pirate king!" he declared loudly, raising his other hand._

_Then suddenly their empty world changed into their desires. Right beneath him the colorless floor turned into the bottom of a pirate ship. An entire ocean flooded into the area and became the vast sea. Above him what once was empty space, reaching out forever was a stormy sky pouring freezing raindrops. The ship rocked and swayed against the mighty, furious sea. Instead of his pajamas Sherlock realized he was wearing a pirate hat, coat, and boots. He reached into the coat and pulled out the long handle of a sword. As he looked into its reflection he saw himself with a captain's hat on._

"_Ahoy! Stormy seas ahead Captain Sherlock! Set sail for calmer waters!" a voice interrupted his thoughts and he saw Amelia Pond, her flaming red hair soaked, screaming at him as she struggled to steer the ship._

"_Aye Pond, except we be not searching for calmer water, we be taming the sea!" he cried, thrusting his sword forward and grinning wildly._

"_Taming the sea?" she asked, incredulously, furiously attempting to turn the steering left._

"_Aye! Are ye not the pirate queen?" he roared back._

"_Aye! I am the pirate queen!" she yelled back, starting to smile._

"_And who am I, Miss Pond?" _

"_Ye are the pirate king!" Amelia began to grin with Sherlock._

"_And doesn't that mean with our ship, the Tardis, Amelia Pond and Sherlock Holmes, the pirate queen and king, can tame the seas?"_

"_Aye sir! We can tame the seas!" _

"_That's more like it!" Sherlock cried, "Now I am the pirate king," he grinned at Amelia, "And you are my pirate queen so let's set sail for the universe amongst the ocean!"_

"_How do ye propose we-"_

_But an impossibly loud noise cut Amelia off. A horrible, cracking sound. They both looked up at the sky and there was a huge crack in it._

"_Not here…" Amelia whispered, pale faced._

"_What in the world is that?" Sherlock cried, craning to get a good look at it._

_Another ripping sound pierced the air and The Tardis had a crack in it that was similar to the one in the sky. Amelia and Sherlock were both thrown back, but Sherlock grabbed her arm. _

_It was as if the entire ocean was beginning to crack as Sherlock held on for dear life at the edge of the ship on one hand and Amelia on his other hand._

"_Captain, I'm slipping!" _

"_I won't let you go!" but he knew that was a promise that would be soon broken for his fingers were beginning to slip._

"_But I'm not ready to say goodbye to you Sherlock," Amelia stammered, "I-I don't want to forget you."_

"_Forget me? You'll never forget me-I'm your pirate king," he assured her weakly, but another crack sounded and she slipped from his grasp._

_He tried to call out her name as she was flung from his grip into the sea but his voice was lost into the chaos. _

_As he helplessly watched her orange hair fade into the blue of the ocean he cried after her, "Amelia I'm going to save you, you are not dying here, Pond!"_

_Then he let go of the ship and dropped into the water. His entire body was freezing and the shock nearly stopped him but he furiously swam down towards Amelia but she was disappearing into the darkness. Her expression was of pure terror and he watched her make out the words 'Sherlock' and she fought to lift out her hand toward him. Sherlock reached out his hand to her as well but he knew he could not save her. Amelia slowly closed her eyes and sank back out of Sherlock's vision. For the last time, he tried calling her name but only bubbles came out. His lungs were filling with ocean water and the coldness had turned to numbness. The pirate king was losing all feeling and as he let out his last breath the last image in his mind was of little Amelia Pond, with all that impossible red hair, offering her hand to him but then the darkness covered Amelia and there was nothing at all. There was no emptiness because there was no fullness. It was complete, and utter nothing._

_Except there was a bright light._

_But how could there be a bright light?_

_This dreamland was beginning to crack and reality was bleeding through._

"Sherlock, wake up."

And just like that, Sherlock Holmes was just a little boy again. Not a pirate king-just a kid in pajamas having been woken up from dreaming.

"Amelia," he breathed, and her name became his gasp for air.

Mycroft stared quizzically at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Mycroft I was having a good dream," Sherlock grumbled, finally having caught his breath.

Mycroft chuckled, "Dreams are silly and useless. It's time to get up for school."

"I don't want to go to school, I want to be a pirate king with my new friend Amelia Pond!" Sherlock demanded, pulling his covers over his head.

Yanking the sheets back Mycroft snapped, "Don't be silly Sherlock. There are no such things as pirate kings or Amelia Ponds."

"But Mycroft-" Sherlock protested.

"No buts," Mycroft tilted his head up, exposing the largeness of his noise but for once Sherlock chose not to point that out.

"Where's mummy?" he asked, knowing that Mycroft hated when he called her that.

"Busy."

"Okay," he mumbled quietly.

Mycroft sighed, patting Sherlock's head (a rare sign of affection for Mycroft), "Now up and at 'em. Time to get dressed. Now who was that Amelia girl you kept talking about?"

For a brief moment, an image flashed through Sherlock's mind but then it was gone.

"Who?"

"Oh, nevermind. Get dressed please."

"Okay Mycroft."

At the same time, in an entirely different universe, billions of light years away Amelia Pond abruptly woke up.

"Sherlock," she whispered, her eyes widening.

Then she jumped out of bed and kneeling down, with her hands together. Amelia had always done this, she never exactly why.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you there? When are you coming? Sherlock and I are waiting! When you come for me, do you promise to pick up Sherlock too? He is so lonely," she asked feverently.

No answer from The Doctor, so he was not coming today apparently. She tried someone else.

"Dear Santa, if we can't bring Sherlock with us will you send him a friend? Maybe a policeman or a soldier. You see Santa, Sherlock doesn't have a Rory like I do. Everybody needs a friend like that. Sherlock doesn't have anybody so would you please send him a friend? Oh, sorry Santa. Mum's calling. Got to run. Thank you."

Mrs. Pond entered Amelia's room and inquired,"Amelia what's that you were saying, Sher-something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, mum," she answered, despite the fact that the image of a boy with dark, curly hair flashed through her mind. But Amelia cast that thought aside.

"Alright then," Mrs. Pond smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately, "Want to come with me to the library today and pick a book?"

"Let's go now!" Amelia cried enthusiastically, hopping out of bed and hastily getting dressed.

At the library Amelia and her mother wandered, in search of a perfect book for Amelia.

"Mum can you reach that one for me?" Amelia inquired as she struggled on tippy toes and an outstretched hand to grab a book of her liking.

"Sherlock Holmes, eh? I remembered reading that when I was your age and loving it," her mum said cheerfully, handing her daughter the book.

Amelia smiled at the book in her hands, knowing that this was the book for her.

So Amelia Pond dived into the Sherlock Holmes books, headfirst. She read every single one of them over and over again, loving it more with each new read.

One day, over dinner her father asked her about the books.

"So sweetie, what do you think Sherlock Holmes would be if he wasn't a detective?"

"Dad, he's a consulting detective not just a detective," Amelia groaned.

"You know what I meant," he laughed, scooping a spoonful of peas onto his plate, "So what's the answer?"

"Well," Amelia pondered this for a moment when an odd thought popped into her mind, "He's be a pirate-a pirate king!"

"Sherlock Holmes, a pirate king?" her mother questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"And I'd be his pirate queen," Amelia smiled at her bewildered parents, who thought nothing of this thing their odd daughter had said.

And Amelia thought nothing of it either, until one day when she was older with the Doctor and Rory in the Tardis and once again, the Tardis had taken them somewhere completely different than expected.

The Doctor peeked his head out the window and sniffed.

He quickly closed the doors of the Tardis and told the Ponds with an unreadable expression, "Oh Alternate Universes are unfortunate. How about we go to Rio instead? Ponds get your swimsuits on!"

Something inside Amy stirred. Like she was remembering an old dream and something inside her told her that she needed to go outside.

"Wait Doctor let's stop for just a moment."

"For once Amy I'm going to have to say no. I've had some experiences with these places and they never end well. I don't want you running into alternate versions of yourself or anyone else."

"I need to see-"

"Need to see who?" The Doctor interrogated.

"No Doctor, we have to stop here. Please, trust me," Amy pleaded.

"Trust you, Pond?"

"Come on Doctor."

"Oh, fine," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Only five minutes but then we are going somewhere else!"

"Thank you Doctor! I'll only be a few!"

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes!"

"Don't get into any trouble! Rory go with her," The Doctor commanded.

"Can I go alone?"

"Why?" Rory's expression

I just…this is something that I need to do myself. I promise I'll be back in five minutes.

"As long as you don't go looking for yourself or Rory and promise to be careful."

"Fine, I do! Can I go now, Doctor?" Amy groaned impatiently.

"Go on, Pond."

"Amy-" Rory began, his expression slightly worried.

"Oh Rory get that look of your face, I'll be fine!"

"It's just-"

"Goodbye boys!" Amy called out to them as she raced out of the door.

Rory turned to The Doctor looking very exasperated, "Doctor, you can't just let her wander off on her own! She is probably going to look for trouble."

"Don't worry, Rory. Amelia is a tough girl and she's also Scottish. She had the sort of look on her face that needed to be right here, right now."

Rory crossed his arms and wandered about the Tardis feeling well, very cross.

Amy Pond stepped out of the Tardis and started walking around. After a while she came across a newspaper and saw that she was in London and it was present day, August 2012.

She walked around town, searching for whatever it was that she was looking for and then, she saw him.

Sherlock Holmes.

"You look stupid with ginger hair, Captain Holmes. If I may, it definitely suits me better."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the man asked, perplexed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your pirate queen?"

"You can't be-"

"Oh but I am, my pirate king. Glad you found a proper mate like John Watson."

"Amelia Pond?" Sherlock opened his mouth and stared at her, not believing what he saw.

"The one and only."

"You're Amelia Pond?"

"Of course I am, stupid."

"But how-"

"Some things are better left unsaid, Captain."

"I remember you."

"You better have!"

"Amelia Pond. Is this a dream?"

But she just gave him a sad smile, because some things were better left unsaid.

"Where are you going?"

But this time Amy grinned at him, "Nowhere, everywhere, and anywhere."

Sherlock opened his mouth slightly and then closed it. Perhaps this was real, perhaps it wasn't. But it didn't matter. He grinned back at her.

"You are dismissed from your duties, Miss Pond. Thank you for your service."

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Holmes," Amy bowed at him and walked away.

Sherlock bowed back, but when he looked up again she was gone.

Later, on the Tardis The Doctor and Rory asked what happened.

"The Tardis took me where I needed to go," she answered, simply.

They never really addressed the subject again. Eventually, The Doctor and Rory forget that this had ever happened. Even Sherlock Holmes only vaguely remembered that fiery tempered young girl in his dreams, somewhere in the back of his mind.

But Amy Pond never forgot Sherlock Holmes, because a pirate queen never forgets her pirate king.


End file.
